Biss zur Ewigkeit
by June92
Summary: Bella und Edward wollen heiraten, und danach soll Bella verwandelt werden. Doch wie zu erwarten gibt es wieder ein paar Schwierigkeiten...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster meines Transporters. Die Landschaft flog nur so an mir vorbei. Eigentlich fuhren wir viel zu schnell – Edwards typischer Fahrstil -, doch das nahm ich in diesem Moment nicht wahr. Mir graute es vor dem Ende der Fahrt und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als mich in eine Ecke zu verkriechen und mich vor dem zu drücken, was ich gleich tun musste. Wie um Himmels willen sollte ich Charlie bloß beibringen, dass Edward und ich heiraten wollten? Und wie würde er es aufnehmen? Bestimmt nicht gut. Ich wollte keinen Streit mit Charlie. Nicht jetzt.

Ich spürte, wie meine Hände, die ich in meinem Schoß gefaltet hatte, bei diesen Gedanken zitterten. Edward bemerkte das natürlich. Sanft nahm er meine Hand und schaute mir tief in die Augen. „Hab keine Angst", sagte er mit seiner Samtstimme „wir werden das zusammen durchstehen.". Obwohl seine herrlich karamellfarbenen Augen mich beruhigend anschauten, machte sich die Panik in mir breit. „Aber... was soll ich denn sagen?..." fragte ich mit pipsiger Stimme.

„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen. Ich bin ja bei dir." Antwortete mir Edward und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, das ich so sehr liebte.

Inzwischen standen wir in Charlies Einfahrt. Sein Wagen stand schon dort. Das Herz sank mir in die Hose und abermals fragte ich mich, wie ich Charlie von unserer Verlobung erzählen sollte. Mein Herzschlag ging schneller, nur um schlagartig abzubrechen, als mich Edwards kalte Finger am Kinn berührten. Er drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, damit ich ihn ansehen musste. Einen Augenblick lang schaute er mir tief in die Augen – worauf mein Herz wieder wie verrückt anfing, zu pochen -, dann nährte er sich mit seinem Gesicht dem Meinen. Sanft berührten seine kalten Lippen meine Wange und wanderten langsam zum Ohr und wieder zurück. Dann legte er seine Lippen sanft auf die meinen und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Viel zu früh lösten sich seine Lippen wieder von meinen. Er hielt seinen Kopf ein Stück weg. „Wir sollten reingehen, Charlie wartet schon.". Augenblicklich sank mir das Herz wieder in die Magengegend. Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war Edward schon mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Auto gestiegen und um das Auto gegangen. Jetzt öffnete er mir die Tür und lächelte.

Auf dem Weg zum Haus nahm er meine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Als ich zu ihm schaute, lächelte er abermals. Als wir an der Haustür ankamen, fischte Edward den Hausschlüssel unter dem Fußabtreter hervor und schloss die Tür auf. Dann gingen wir ins Haus.

„Bella?" rief mein Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Gejohle. Also schaute er wieder eines seiner langweiligen Baseballspiele an.

„Ja, ich bin's" rief ich und ging vor Edward in die Küche – ausnahmsweise lief er in normaler Geschwindigkeit. Dann begann ich, Töpfe aus dem Schrank zu holen und das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Edward deckte derweil den Tisch.

Als das Essen auf dem Tisch stand, verzog sich Edward mit der Ausrede, schon gegessen zu haben, ins Wohnzimmer. Er meinte, er wolle sich das Baseballspiel weiter anschauen, doch ich wusste, dass er jedes unserer Worte genau verfolgen würde.

Doch wenn er gehofft hatte, ein interessantes Gespräch mitverfolgen zu können, wurde er enttäuscht. Wir aßen wie immer schweigend, und als ich nach dem Essen aufstand, um das Geschirr abzuspülen, kam Edward wieder in die Küche. Ich wusste, dass der Augenblick gekommen war, es Charlie zu sagen. Edward stellte sich neben mich und ich drehte mich langsam zu Charlie um, der gerade wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Baseballspiel gehen wollte.

„Dad?" es wunderte mich nicht, dass ein Hauch von Nervosität in meiner Stimme lag. Charlie drehte sich zu mir und Edward herum.

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Ähm…" Edward drückte meine Hand, um mir Mut zu machen „die Sache ist die…" redete ich weiter und meine Stimme wurde vor Aufregung immer höher. Charlie schaute mich schon leicht ungeduldig an, was mich auch nicht grad besser stimmte. "Also, Edward und ich … wir …" dann brach meine Stimme ab. Stumm schaute ich zu Edward, doch dieser machte keine Anstalten, mir zu helfen. Charlie – inzwischen sehr ungeduldig – fragte drängend: „Was willst du mir sagen, Bells?". Wahrscheinlich wollte er wieder so schnell wie möglich zurück vor seinen Fernseher. Ich schluckte und schaute ihn verzweifelt an. Nach einem weiteren verzweifelten Versuch, weiter zu reden, gab ich auf und hob einfach meine Hand mit dem Ring daran. Der Ring glitzerte im letzten Licht der Sonne.

Im ersten Moment starrte Charlie ihn nur fassungslos an, dann sog er geräuschvoll die Luft ein. Ich zog den Kopf ein und wartete auf seinen Wutausbruch.

--

Sooo, das war das erste Kapitel... hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Bitte lasst mir ein paar Reviews da!! bettel

Lg June92


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

„IHR WOLLT HEIRATEN??" schrie Charlie in voller Lautstärke. Obwohl ich mich schon auf einen derartigen Wutausbruch eingestellt hatte, zuckte ich zusammen. „SEID IHR VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN, ODER WAS?" „Charlie…" begann Edward, doch er wurde von meinem wütenden Vater unterbrochen: „DAS KANN DOCH NICHT EUER ERNST SEIN!"

„Doch", sagte ich. Zum Glück hatte ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden, aber dennoch hörte man die Nervosität heraus. Ich schluckte, dann redete ich weiter: „Es ist unser voller Ernst.".

Charlie schaute mich eine Weile lang wutentbrannt an, und als er sprach, sah ich ihm an, dass er sich sehr beherrschen musste, um nicht wieder loszubrüllen. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch das gut überlegt."

„Ja, das haben wir."

Wieder schaute er mich einen Moment lang an, bevor er – jetzt schon fast herausfordernd – weitersprach: „Du musst es René sagen."

Ich schluckte. Das hatte ich irgendwie ganz vergessen. Ich war so darauf fixiert, wie Charlie es wohl aufnehmen würde, sodass ich überhaupt nicht mehr an meine Mutter gedacht hatte. Natürlich musste ich es ihr sagen! Aber wie? Am Telefon konnte ich ja schlecht meinen Ring in die Höhe halten, wenn ich meine Stimme, wie vorhin, verlor …

Ich merkte, dass Charlie mich immernoch ansah „Ja, natürlich…"

„Gut" sagte Charlie eisig und ging schnell ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich zweifellos vor den Fernsetzer setzte. Ich fragte mich, was wohl in ihm vorging. Nachher würde ich Edward danach fragen, nahm ich mir vor.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe!", sagte Edward.

Ich seufzte traurig. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er, sobald Charlie schlief, wieder durchs Fenster in mein Zimmer kommen würde, doch mir grauste es vor der Zeit, in der ich alleine sein würde. Das Baseballspiel würde noch mindestens eine Stunde lang gehen und Charlie würde definitiv nicht früher ans Schlafengehen denken.

Trotzdem nickte ich, und begleitete Edward zur Haustür. Dort zog er mich sanft an seine Brust. Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinen Haaren und fühlte mich sofort besser.

„Ich liebe dich" sagte ich leise.

Edward schob mich sanft von seiner Brust weg, damit er mir in die Augen schauen konnte. „Ich liebe dich auch." Sagte er, dann küsste er mich leidenschaftlich. Wie immer begann mein Herz zu hyperventilieren. Kurz bevor ich verrückt wurde, löste er seine Lippen von Meinen. Wieder schaute er mir in die Augen und lächelte mein geliebtes schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich bin bald wieder da." Sagte er, dann verschwand er in die Dunkelheit.

Ich schaute ihm noch kurz hinterher – obwohl ich ihn natürlich nicht mehr sehen konnte -, dann ging ich wieder ins Haus.

Ich wusste, was ich jetzt tun musste: Ich musste meine Mutter anrufen und ihr von unserer Verlobung erzählen. Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, wie meine Mutter reagieren würde. Meine Hand verweilte einige Sekunden über dem Hörer. Ich könnte sie auch noch morgen anrufen, dachte ich. Doch was würde Charlie dazu sagen? Es war offensichtlich, dass er wollte, dass ich Renée jetzt anrief. Wieder seufzte ich, dann nahm ich den Hörer in die Hand und wählte die Nummer meiner Mutter.

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Edward endlich kommen würde. Mein Telefongespräch mit meiner Mutter war recht gut verlaufen. Sie hatte keinen Wutanfall wie Charlie bekommen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht glücklich über meine Entscheidung war. Aber dennoch akzeptierte sie sie und dafür war ich ihr sehr dankbar!

Als sie so ruhig reagiert hatte, nach dem ich ihr von unseren Hochzeitsplänen erzählt hatte, war ich natürlich sehr erstaunt gewesen. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie die Beherrschung verlieren würde.

Plötzlich zuckte ich zusammen. Etwas Kaltes hatte mich am Arm berührt.

„Endlich bist du da!" seufzte ich und wollte mich zu meinem Liebsten umdrehen.  
"Ähm ... ich glaub, ich muss dich enttäuschen …". Das war eindeutig Alice' Stimme! Blitzschnell drehte ich mich zu ihr um.

„Was machst du hier? Und wo ist Edward?" meine Stimme wurde lauter, dann hielt ich inne, als mir einfiel, dass Charlie ja aufwachen könnte. Doch dann hörte ich ihn leise schnarchen. Ich atmete erleichtert ein.

„Das ist ja mal ne tolle Begrüßung." Alice sah mich schief an.

„Entschuldige. Ich hatte nur fest mit Edward gerechnet. Wo ist er?" fragte ich noch einmal.

„Er musste was mit Carlisle besprechen und hat mich gebeten, solange bei dir zu bleiben." Sagte sie mit zögerlich.

Jetzt wurde ich neugierig. Was war so dringend, dass Edward mit Carlisle darüber reden musste? Waren vielleicht wieder Vampire im Anmarsch? Mir wurde erst heiß, dann kalt bei dem Gedanken an meine letzten Begegnungen mit Vampiren. Aber wenn Edward mit Carlisle sprach, dann musste der Grund ja nicht gleich ein bevorstehender Besuch von Vampiren sein. Es konnte ja auch etwas ganz anderes sein. Aber wenn es doch Vampire waren, was für welche waren es dann? Frei lebende, so wie Victoria, Laurent und James damals? Oder waren es vielleicht … die Volturi, die nachschauen wollten, ob ich schon ein Vampir war?

Ich bemerkte, wie ich leicht panisch wurde. Wieso wurde ich jetzt schon panisch, wenn ich noch nicht einmal sicher war, was der Grund für Edwards Gespräch mit Carlisle war? Ich sollte vielleicht erst einmal etwas Klarheit schaffen …

„Was muss er denn mit Carlisle besprechen?" fragte ich deshalb.

Alice, die wohl bemerkt hatte, dass ich mir Gedanken machte, überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte sie:

„Vielleicht sollte Edward dir das selbst sagen."

Na toll …

„Alice…" Bittend sah ich sie an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Edward kommt in …" sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen „… in einer halben Stunde."

Ich stöhnte. Warum musste ich mich nur noch so lange gedulden? Und wieso wollte Alice, dass Edward es mit selbst sagte? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War etwas Schlimmes passiert, oder würde etwas schlimmes passieren? Hatte Alice etwa wieder etwas gesehen? Und wenn ja, was hatte sie gesehen? Hatte es etwas mit mir zu tun? Vielleicht waren es ja wirklich die Volturi! Mir schossen viele Fragen durch den Kopf.


	3. Chapter 3

So, hier ist endlich das dritte Kapitel

**So, hier ist endlich das dritte Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**--**

**Kapitel 3**

Nach genau einer halben Stunde kam Edward wieder. Alice, die solange bei mir geblieben war, verschwand durchs Fenster. Wir hatten nicht sehr viel miteinander geredet, da ich hauptsächlich über das nachgegrübelt hatte, was Edward mir – hoffentlich – gleich sagen würde.

Ich war froh, dass Edward wieder da war. Obwohl er nur kurz weg war, hatte ich ihn schrecklich vermisst. Kein gutes Zeichen.

Edward setzte sich lautlos neben mich auf die Bettkante und zog mich sanft auf seinen Schoß. Ich schmiegte mich an seine harte Brust und seufzte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", murmelte er leise mit den Lippen in meinem Haar. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf von seiner Brust, sodass wir uns ansahen. Wieder einmal versank ich in seinen herrlichen, karamellbraunen Augen …

„Ich dich auch …"

Er lächelte, dann näherte er sich mit seinen Lippen meinem Gesicht und küsste mich sanft auf den Mund. Ich erwiderte den Kuss, doch als ich drängender wurde, schob er meinen Kopf ein Stückchen von seinem weg. Seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Gerne hätte ich ihn noch länger und intensiver geküsst, doch ich wusste, dass Edward seine strengen Regeln nicht brechen würde und dass es somit sinnlos wäre, es zu versuchen. Ich konnte verstehen, dass es für ihn sehr schwer sein musste, mir zu widerstehen. Aber zum Glück war das alles bald vorbei. Bald müsste er nicht mehr jede Sekunde, die er in meiner Nähe war, aufpassen, damit er mir nicht wehtat. Bald war ich nicht mehr so zerbrechlich, wie ich als Mensch war. Bald war ich auch ein Vampir. Dann war ich mindestens genauso, wenn nicht noch stärker, als er! Wieder einmal konnte ich es kaum erwarten, bis ich endlich einer von ihnen war. Am liebsten hätte ich Edward sofort darum gebeten, mich zu verwandeln, doch aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass es sinnlos war.

Eine Weile lang saßen wir stumm da, hielten uns in den Armen und hingen unseren Gedanken hinterher. Doch dann hielt ich es nicht mehr länger aus.

„Warum warst du bei Carlisle?" fragte ich ihn.

Edward schaute mich einen – wie es mir erschien – unendlichen Augenblick lang an, dann seufzte er und sprach.

„Alice hatte eine Vision. Wir bekommen in den nächsten Tagen Besuch."

Er stoppte und sah mich forschend an, um meine Reaktion abzuwarten. Ich blieb ganz ruhig. Das hatte ich mir schließlich schon gedacht.

„Wer?" fragte ich leise.

Er schaute mir lange in die Augen, sodass ich schon dachte, er würde mir nie antworten. Gerade wollte ich meine Frage wiederholen, da sagte er leise, sodass ich ihn kaum hörte: „Tanya und die anderen. Aus Denali."

Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet! Alles Mögliche hatte ich mir ausgemalt, von den Volturi bis hin zu Trackern, wie James einer war, doch daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Wie dumm ich doch war! Das war doch so naheliegend, dass die Bekannten der Cullens aus Alaska irgendwann mal hier in Forks auftauchen würden. Wie hatte ich das nur übersehen können?

Edward deutete mein Schweigen falsch. „Hab keine Angst mein Schatz, sie werden dir nichts tun."

„Nein, ich hab keine Angst." Sagte ich schnell „ich, bin nur … überrascht. Das ist alles. Wann … wann kommen sie denn?"

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Als Alice ihre Vision hatte, hatten sie sich noch nicht ganz entschieden. Wahrscheinlich werden sie im Laufe der nächsten Woche kommen."

„Werde ich sie auch kennenlernen?"

Er schaute mich an, als hätte ich gerade die dümmste Frage der Welt gestellt.

„Natürlich wirst du sie kennenlernen! Du bist einer ihrer Gründe, warum sie kommen."

„Wieso denn das?" fragte ich erstaunt.

„Naja, sie wollen doch meine Verlobte kennenlernen" bei diesen Worten lächelte er leicht und berührte mit seinen Lippen mein Ohr, als er leise fortfuhr. „Außerdem wollen sie mal wieder andere zivilisierte Vampire treffen und ich denke mal, wir sind da ganz passend dafür, oder?"

Bei seinen Worten musste ich auch lächeln. Doch dann durchfuhr mich ein anderer Gedanke und ich versteifte mich unwillkürlich. Edward bemerkte dies natürlich sofort.

„Was hast du denn, Liebste?"

„Ich … also, ich …" fing ich an und wusste nicht so recht, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte. „Was ist denn mit Tanya? Sie … du weißt doch, wie ihre Gefühle für dich sind."

Edward verweilte mit seinen Lippen nur Millimeter über meinen und flüsterte:

„Was soll mit Tanya sein? Ich habe ihr beim letzten Mal ganz deutlich klargemacht, dass ich nicht an ihr interessiert bin, dass ich das nie sein werde. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt!"

Er lächelte leicht und strich mit seinem Finger langsam über meine Wange. Und an der Stelle, an der er mich mit seinem Finger berührte, brannte die Haut.

Er sah mich intensiv an und wieder einmal versank ich in seinen wunderschönen Augen. In diesem Moment, in den ich in seine Augen blickte, waren alle Sorgen um mich herum vergessen. In diesem Moment existierte nur meine Liebe zu ihm. Langsam näherte ich mich seinen Lippen. Ich wollte ihn küssen, ihm zeigen, wie viel ich für ihn empfand. Dann lagen seine kalten Lippen auf Meinen und ich versank ganz in dem Kuss. Wie perfekt seine Lippen auf die Meinen passten! Unser Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Mit meinen Händen verwuschelte ich seine Haare, ohne meinen Mund von seinem zu lösen.

_Wie gehen zu weit,_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich wollte ihn. Hier und jetzt! Langsam löste er seine Lippen von meinen, und ich keuchte leise.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr!"

„ Ich liebe dich auch!"

Dann lagen unsere Lippen wieder aufeinander. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns küssten, ob es nur Sekunden oder gar Minuten waren. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Doch dann beendete Edward langsam den Kuss.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Es ist schon spät und morgen hat Alice vor, dich mit Hochzeitsplänen zu quälen."

„Oh nein …!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Liebste, ich werde schon aufpassen, dass sie dich nicht damit umbringt." Bei diesen Worten lächelte er leicht.

„Dann musst du mir morgen zur Seite stehen, wenn Alice mich versucht, umzubringen …" flüsterte ich leise. Der Gedanke, von Alice mit Hochzeitssachen genervt zu werden war nicht halb so schlimm, wenn Edward dabei wäre. Doch Edward machte mir meine Hoffnungen zunichte.

„Ich glaube, Alice wird das nicht dulden. Sie will morgen Brautkleider mit dir aussuchen und ich als Bräutigam darf dein Kleid ja schließlich nicht vor der Hochzeit sehen, meint sie."

„Aber du wirst es doch sowieso schon vorher in ihren Gedanken sehen, also kannst du auch gleich dabei bleiben." Sagte ich entrüstet.

„Sicher. Aber mach das mal Alice klar.". Edward schmunzelte bei diesen Worten „du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen, Bella."

Mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung legte Edward mich mit dem Rücken auf mein Bett. Er deckte mich sanft zu und legte sich neben mich. Ich kuschelte mich ganz dicht an ihn und seufzte leise. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie müde ich war, doch jetzt, als Edward es sagte, wurden meine Lider schwer.

Edward summte mein Schlaflied und so übermannte mich der Schlaf.

Ich träumte von Tanya und ihrer Familie aus Denali ...

--

Bitte lasst mir ein paar Reviews da! Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Kapitel und ich habe immernoch keine Reviews bekommen! Ist meine Geschichte denn so schlecht??


End file.
